Sky Den
]] Sky Den is a game where you and a player will work together. The team is Stampy and SqaisheyQuack. The team should complete the quests, get to the end, build, and also have fun. So far, there have been 78 episodes. So far in their Sky Den, they have built things such as The Treehouse, Audrey, where they plant their crops, Barry, where the mob trap is, the relatively huge Big Tree in Animal Paradise, Cake central, the ender dragon, Insect Island, the tree farm, train, archery range, arena,the currently under progress mushroom mountain. They play Hide and Seek at the start of every video. They now have completed every single quest in the Temple in episode 20 when they went to get the mycelium block. The only place they haven't been is The End. They have been to the Nether and retrieved a 'Dancing Blaze Rod', which is a blaze rod put in an item frame and Sqaishey turns it around and... a ghast almost explodes on her. In Episode 21, they built a storage room where Barry holds it, commonly known as 'The Suitcase' and Sqaishey gets into trouble by spawning chickens in it. The population is 68 including man made animals like david the snail and barry bear. Trivia * Sky Den is also similar to HoneyBee132 * .This series is being completed by Stampy Cat-Joseph Garret and Sqaishey Quack-Beth Bates Episodes # Explosive Start #Sam And His Friend # Treehouse # We Love David # Austin Boston # Pond in the Park # Googlies on the Bridge # Audrey the Alien # My Hero # Shiny New Things # Barry Bear # Meeting Time # Happy Beak Day # Booming Creepers # Chickens in Love # Dancing Blaze Rod # Big Tree # Funny Face # I Have A Bad Feeling... # The Final Quest # Chickens in a Suitcase # Doobie Doo # Goodbye David # Pretty Alien # Snail Shell # Hail the Snail # Personality Block # Snail Fail # Cake Time # Sqaishey's Trance # Singing Enderman # Dragon Head # Story Time # Building a Dragon # Baby Dragon # Audrey's Dress # Cake Central # Training Day # Cobble on Tap # Stampy's Accidents # Too Many Portals # Cactus Farm # One Last Attempt # Back on Track # My Little Penguin # The Frog and the Fly # Zebra Worm # Miracle Duck # Toaster With Legs # Spi-oaster # Tree Tower # Up, Up, And Up # Getting on Track # Train Conductors # Rainbow Rabbit Railway # Carrot Carriage # Sugar Bon # Bubble Bon # Minty Bon # Bread Head # Underwater Train # Castle Carriage # Grass Race # King Sam # Our Guest # Sheep Shuffle # Land for Sam # Mountain Mouth # Dirty Nose # Scary Eyes # Egg Eyes # Happy Mountain # Mushroom Hair # So Much Stew # Hotel Inspector # Tumbles and Surprises # Nose Slide # Mushroom Look Alikes # Not Much Room Category:Terraria Episodes